Lies and Deceit
by GC-JB-Fan
Summary: Simon and Cecilia have been going out with the intention of hearing the sweet sound of wedding bells in their future....but when Simon catches Cecilia with another man...their future is put in jeopardy. R&R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters  
  
A/N: This chapter was written with help from Carrie (boxers_or_briefs3).  
  
Lies and Deceit  
Chapter: 1  
Breaking the News  
  
============================================================================ ============  
  
(Cecilia's P.O.V)  
  
I was left in shock, or amazement I couldn't quite tell, as I stared at the sparkling diamond ring that rested on my left ring finger. He had proposed. Simon Camden had actually asked me to marry him. I couldn't believe it! I can't wait till I walk down that aisle as Mrs. Simon Camden. Only there is one little problem. Okay it's a big problem, by the name of Brett Davidson. I had to break it off with Brett A.S.A.P!! But how, where, and when are major factors.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
(Simon's P.O.V)  
  
I can't believe I proposed to her after all of these years dreaming of this day; it finally happened. But how could it be this easy? My life is about to change; is it going to be for the better or.....the worse? Am I doing the right thing? What will Mom and Dad think about this? Will they be happy for me? I'll just have to run with it and see what happens.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
Simon still had many thoughts in his head as he and Cecilia walked through the door of his home hand in hand. They were ready to break the news.  
  
"Mom, Dad, everyone come down stairs I have an announcement to make!" Simon called. After everyone had rushed down and settled in, Simon began to speak. "Cecilia and I..."  
  
Simon looked to Cecilia, who stuck out her left hand and cried, "We're engaged!"  
  
The room fell utterly silent. Eric spoke in disbelief, "You're what?"  
  
Annie hit her husband playfully on the shoulder, "Wow....um that's great! Have you set a date yet?"  
  
Simon, instead of answering his mother, was watching Ruthie who was shooting daggers with her eyes at Cecilia for no apparent reason. Ruthie turned to Simon and flat out said, "This is not a good idea!"  
  
"Ruthie!" Annie warned  
  
Cecilia looked uncomfortable.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
(Cecilia's P.O.V)  
  
Does she know something. Does Ruthie know about Brett and I or is she just upset about me marrying her brother. They are pretty close after all.....right? If she knows something she cannot tell Simon, I will go as far as possible to save this relationship!  
  
============================================================================ ===========  
  
(Ruthie's P.O.V.)  
  
I know that she is cheating on Simon. I just don't know how to tell him. All I know is he needs to know. He is so much better then her. I knew I never her liked her for a reason.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
(Lucy's P.O.V.)  
  
I can't beleive that my little brother is getting married. When I was younger I remember thinking about this day. I thought that I would be happy for him. But somehow I am not. I feel like I am losing my best friend. I want to say something but I don't want to break his heart. oh I wish this day could be delayed or something. I love my little brother and I don't want him to be hurt. I can't beleive him. going off and proposing without discussing it with us before.  
  
============================================================================ ===========  
  
(Annie's P.O.V)  
  
Oh I knew this had to happen someday. I was just hoping that it would happen when he was more around the age of forty, or fifty. But I knew that this had to happen someday. Oh well I guess that I have to support him as best as possible. I don't really think that anyone is going to support him but I love him so much know matter what this decision is. (sigh)  
  
============================================================================ ===========  
  
(Simon's P.O.V.)  
  
I can't beleive that they aren't supporting me. And I can't beleive Ruthie's remark. I wonder why she would say something to dissapoint me like that. Maybe she's just being overprotective. She has to have some sort of reason, that is so unlike her.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
Cecilia turned to Simon, and quitley said, "Well I better let you discuss this with your family. I have to discuss it with mine, and I think that it would be a better idea if I go alone."  
  
Simon sighed and said, "That might be a good idea.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
A/N: Please remmeber to REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
